


Los Ageless

by sunmino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, some nct members appear but aren't the main focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmino/pseuds/sunmino
Summary: In a city by the seaside, a shy newcomer and an outgoing one strike up a bond that defies the laws of space and time.





	1. Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and based on Black Mirror's San Junipero episode.
> 
> Title comes from a song by St. Vincent of the same name.

It’s night out and the city is alive, filled with excited chatter from couples and groups of friends as they make their way through the city. Taeyong strolls pass a few people and lets out a nervous breath as his eyes flicker all around him. He stops in front of a shop displaying TVs for sale, watching as random music videos play idly just as he overhears what sounds like a couple fighting nearby.

 

“Can you please stop it? I just want to have some fun, okay?” A male voice speaks up, clearly agitated.

 

“Yuta, come on.” The other male pleads. “ _Yuta_.”

 

Taeyong looks to his left and sees the two individuals walking across the street, nearing him.

 

“I’m still walking, Ten.” Yuta says, smiling as he ignores the other’s pleas.

 

“We’ve only got a couple of hours till y’know...so let’s use it.” Ten says while grinning suggestively at Yuta.

 

Yuta turns around to face Ten, smile still intact but a tease glimmering in his eyes, “I am _using_ it.” He replies and walks into the club a couple feet away from Taeyong, Ten following after him while shaking his head with a disappointed sigh.

 

Taeyong looks away as they enter and silently debates with himself on whether going in after them is a smart thing to do. He’s still new here and doesn’t know the ropes to how all this goes but it can’t be that bad, right? Biting his lower lip, he adjusts his glasses and convinces his feet to move forward to enter.

 

Immediately lights are bouncing all around as people sway and move to the music playing throughout the club. Taeyong watches as couples dance together and can hear the sounds of shouting and laughter from those who aren’t. He slowly makes his way through it all with a look of unease until he hears what sounds like music from a video game. Turning to the source, he sees there is a section to the club that does have arcade games and makes his way over there instead.

 

Sticking his hand in his pocket, he approaches where _Pac-Man_ is and takes out a quarter to play as a smile appears on his lips. He spends some time playing when he hears someone come from the left of him.

 

“Hey,” another male says with a smile, a drink in his hand.

 

Taeyong glances at him with a polite smile and goes back to shifting the joystick in earnest.

 

The guy gets a little closer and points to the game Taeyong is playing. “You’re good at this.” Taeyong tries to smile but his face scrunches up when he sees one of the ghosts getting closer to him. “I, uh, I heard that there is a pattern you can do to avoid the ghosts.”

 

“Oh?” Taeyong replies distractedly, now he has two on him and can’t shake them off.

 

“Yeah, there are like three patterns—"

 

Taeyong suddenly dies in the game and bangs his hand on the machine frustratedly. “Damn it!” He searches his pocket again for more quarters while the other guy moves to stand next to the game beside him.

 

“Do you wanna play _Road Fighter_?” He offers.

 

Turning to where the other guy is, Taeyong tilts his head to watch as the screen shows a red car driving fast on the road. He guesses it’s some sort of racing game and figures it might be fun to try, but then the car crashes unexpectedly.

 

Taeyong backs up till he bumps into another arcade game and shakes his head, voice coming out a little shaky, “Oh, no...thank you.” He doesn’t know why that image bothers him, but he gives the guy what he hopes is his best excuse that doesn’t come off too rudely. “I think I’m just going to go get a drink.”

 

The other guy nods understandingly, though a little put off. “Okay...well I’m Taeil, see you around?”

 

Taeyong nods and hums a “mm-hmm,” back to Taeil. Walking past, he misses Taeil slap a hand over his face as he reprimands himself.

 

After getting himself a drink, Taeyong can’t find a table that isn’t occupied and decides to just sit down in an empty booth where other drinks and a box of cigarettes are. He takes sips from his coke while looking around and manages to catch sight of one of the guys he saw earlier outside the club, Ten was it? And not a moment later the other, Yuta, make his way out from the dancing crowd.

 

One look on Yuta’s face shows he isn’t happy at seeing Ten either and turns around only to catch Taeyong’s gaze. Taeyong himself is a little thrown off at how wide and shiny Yuta’s eyes are and looks away shyly.

 

Without missing a beat, Yuta makes his way over to Taeyong and sits down beside him. “Go along with whatever I say, please.” He says to him hurriedly.

 

“Sorry?” Taeyong isn’t sure how to respond and sets his drink down.

 

Yuta wraps his arm around Taeyong, his grip tight but not enough to hurt. “Whatever I say, go along with it please.” He shifts closer so they’re more pressed together then turns when Ten comes into view again. “Ten, you’re starting to be a little too much now. Do I have to red light you?”

 

Ten taps his watch while looking at Yuta. “Two hours and 35, there’s not much time left.”

 

“Ten,” Yuta groans out, knowing exactly what the other is implying.

 

“Look,” Ten starts as he takes the seat in front of them. “Last week, we had the most amazing time together—"

 

“Last week was last week,” Yuta cuts off before Ten can finish, watching as the smile on Ten’s face slips. He doesn’t pay it any mind and directs his attention to Taeyong who has been silently watching. Plastering a smile on his face, Yuta squeezes Taeyong’s shoulder and looks back to Ten. “I need to talk to my friend here, okay? We haven’t seen each other in a while and need to catch up.”

 

Ten scoffs and Yuta leans over to say in a low voice, “He’s sick, like ‘six months to live’ sick.”

 

Taeyong feels his lips twitch and speaks up, “Five, actually.”

 

Yuta looks over his shoulder at him and shares a smile with Taeyong. “Right,” he then faces Ten again. “We need some private time together.”

 

Ten doesn’t look convinced as he looks between them but gives in with a sigh, “Okay.” He stands up and licks his lips, looking over to where Taeyong is sipping on his drink again. “Hey sorry about...y’know.”

 

“It’s okay.” Taeyong replies, lips still curved up amusingly.

 

Ten takes one last look at Yuta, voice coming out a little hopeful. “See you around?”

 

Yuta stops himself from saying something worse and instead offers a reluctant shrug. “Sure.” He waits till Ten is no longer in sight before resting his head back against the cushion of the seat, glad to be rid of him.

 

Taeyong can’t contain his laughter anymore and releases it. Yuta picks his head back up to smile at him apologetically. “Sorry for killing you. The whole ‘six months to live’ thing? Not my best excuse, but hey five? Five was a nice touch.” They share a laugh together and Yuta sticks out his hand. “Yuta.”

 

Taeyong grins as he takes Yuta’s hand. “Taeyong.”

 

“Taeyeon?” Yuta asks, the music from the club making it hard to hear the other’s soft voice.

 

“ _Taeyong_.” He repeats.

 

“Oh, Taeyong. Nice.” Yuta grins at him as he releases his hand, noting how small and thin it felt in his own.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes till Yuta speaks up again. “Ten...he’s not a bad guy. I feel kind of bad for sending him off like that. I met him at Cloud Nine so...”

 

“What’s Cloud Nine?” Taeyong asks.

 

Yuta looks at Taeyong with disbelief and cracks a smile. “If you don’t already know what Cloud Nine is, you probably don’t wanna know.”

 

“No?” His curiosity was peek, but he also didn’t want to come off as such a novice, though he’s sure Yuta was already picking up on that.

 

Evading his question, Yuta looks down to where the table full of half empty drinks are. “You want a refill?” He points at random.

 

Taeyong shakes his head, lifting the bottle in his hand. “Oh, no, these aren’t—"

 

“Come on, you look like you need something stronger.” Yuta says as he stands up, beckoning Taeyong to follow him. When he takes a step forward he’s surprised when he feels Yuta links their hands together but doesn’t say anything.

 

They make their way to the bar holding hands and Yuta waves his other hand to flag down the bartender. “Hey, blondie!”

 

The bartender looks their way and cracks a smile as he places a hand on his chest. “I’m blondie?”

 

“You are!” Yuta says sarcastically, which makes Taeyong smile widely at him, liking how open the other was. “Jack and Coke times two.” He orders.

 

At hearing that, Taeyong moves forward to stop the bartender. “Can mine just be a Coke, please?”

 

“Times two!” Yuta says, waving off any of Taeyong’s protests. The bartender winks at them and turns around to fix their drinks. Meanwhile Yuta leans in his seat, giving Taeyong a once over and taking in his appearance till returning to his face again.

 

Taeyong can’t help but smile shyly and adjusts his glasses, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m...regarding you.” Yuta muses, a certain sparkle in his eyes.

 

Laughing bashfully, Taeyong looks away from the other’s stare. “I feel like I’m being analyzed.”

 

Yuta leans more forward and scrunches his eyebrows. “I’m curious...why all the black?”

 

Taeyong blinks confusedly, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his appearance, “Um...”

 

Yuta seems to pick up on that and reassures him. “Don’t get me wrong, you look good. I’m just wondering why so much?”

 

“I guess it’s kind of a...comfort thing? I used to always wear pullovers and sweaters in school. Guess it just stuck with me.”

 

“I figured it was more of a fashion statement, y’know goth looks or whatever.”

 

Taeyong laughs at the absurdity. “Really?”

 

“It’s refreshing. If you look around most people here are trying so hard to look how they think they should.” He gestures to the people around the club then looks back to Taeyong, reaching one of the strings on his hoodie. “But I like this, you’re authentically you, and the glasses are a cute touch.”

 

Taeyong can’t really come up with something to say to that and luckily their drinks are served to them before he can.

 

“Thanks, Jaehyun.” Yuta says, hands releasing the strings as he shifts his focuses.

 

“No problem.” The bartender replies with a charming smile and walks away to serve another customer.

 

“Cheers!” Yuta raises his glass and clanks it against Taeyong’s own. He watches as Taeyong takes a cautious sip and hears the other clear his throat right after. “You never tasted this before?”

 

“No, I...” Taeyong clears his throat again and tries to drink more, ignoring the unfamiliar stinging sensation. “I just haven’t had it in a while. It’s good.”

 

“Hmm,” Yuta taps his fingers against the bar curiously. “Do you live here?”

 

“No, I’m, uh—"

 

“A tourist?” Yuta offers, seeing Taeyong not disagree he continues, “We’ll go with tourist. So you’re new here?”

 

“First night.” Taeyong admits.

 

“First night? Wow, okay!” It’s then that the sound of a song Yuta is familiar with starts playing and he breaks out into wide smile. “We _have_ to dance to this, come on!” He stands from his stool and tosses his drink back, enjoying the taste as it slides down his throat.

 

“Dance, as in, with each other?” Taeyong asks Yuta as the noise from the crowd increases.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I...no, dance floors aren’t really my thing.”

 

Yuta dismisses his excuse and grabs his hand. “Let’s not limit ourselves, Taeyong.”

 

“I don’t... I’ll look dumb—"

 

“Just follow my lead then!” He drags Taeyong from his seat and they walk to the center where everyone else is.

 

Yuta starts dancing and doesn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand as he moves to the beat of the music. Taeyong just sort of stands there with his hand entwined with Yuta’s till the other draws him closer. “Copy me!” He yells over the music and Taeyong hesitantly does, smiling when Yuta moves in an exaggerated matter. “There, you got it!”

 

Taeyong feels Yuta let go of his hand but only so he can bring his hands around his waist as they continue to dance. He watches as Yuta tilts his head back, enjoying himself as the song keeps playing and suddenly Taeyong feels himself tense up. As Yuta turns around while doing some kind of dance move, Taeyong glances around them and sees other people staring, some with smiles and others with questioning looks. He slowly backs away while Yuta still has his back to him and walks till he’s out of the club, feeling too overwhelmed.

 

Yuta turns back around with a smile on his face but once he sees Taeyong isn’t anywhere in sight it disappears. He stops dancing and works his way out of the crowd in search of the other.

 

It’s raining once he steps outside but Taeyong manages to find a spot clear of the rain on the side of the building. He sticks his hand out to feel some of it land on his hand just as someone else steps out of the club.

 

“Hey!” Yuta calls out, catching Taeyong’s attention. He lifts his jacket a bit to cover himself from getting wet as he makes his way over to him. “Why did you run away?”

 

“Sorry, I, dancing really isn’t my thing and I guess I felt embarrassed.”

 

“Believe me there are worse dancers out there than you,” Yuta says and Taeyong scoffs. “I’m sorry I pushed you into it. I can be impatient sometimes, especially because I’m limited. There’s like not enough time to do everything.”

 

“No, no, it wasn’t because of that. It’s...” Taeyong looks at Yuta sheepishly. “Everyone was looking.”

 

“Looking?”

 

“Yeah. You know, two guys dancing...”

 

“Okay, one, people are way less uptight than they used to be about that. And two, this is a party town. No one’s judging.” Yuta nudges Taeyong with his shoulder. “Face it, if they were staring it was probably because I’m irresistible.” He says, throwing his head back haughtily.

 

Taeyong chuckles and moves to sit on top of what he assumes is a trash can. “You’re stupid.”

 

“Thank you!” Yuta says proudly.

 

They’re both quiet again as the sounds of the rain falling are heard. Yuta looks around while Taeyong wrings his hands together on his lap. He bites his lip before speaking. “I actually used to be a dancer.”

 

Yuta looks to the side and raises an eyebrow. “Really?” Taeyong nods and Yuta smiles. “So the whole ‘I don’t dance’ was just bullshit?”

 

“Not really, I know how to dance but...I’ve never been to a club.”

 

“In the entirety since you’ve been alive?”

 

“Nope, not even one.”

 

Yuta laughs and looks at Taeyong all over again. “That’s one sheltered existence you got there, friend.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Taeyong looks down to his lap. “As far as my family is concerned, I can’t do anything.” His voice comes out a little bitter at the end and Yuta hops up and takes the seat next to him.

 

“Well, no one knows about even half the shit I get up to.” He then regards Taeyong again. “With your folks, though, it’s from a place of love, right? They worry.”

 

“They don’t worry,” Taeyong responds too fast. He tries to smile but it doesn’t really reach his eyes. “Just the concept of me enjoying myself would blow their minds.”

 

“What would you like to do? That you’ve never done before?”

 

Taeyong looks up in thought, “Oh...so many things.” He says wistfully.

 

Yuta leans closer to him, “Y’know, Neo City _is_ a party town. All up for grabs.” Taeyong meets his gaze and Yuta continues. “Midnight is less than two hours away.”

 

“Oh, that’s not long.” Taeyong concludes.

 

Yuta nods and takes a look at Taeyong once more before moving his hand down to his thigh. “Why waste time sitting here when we can go somewhere else?”

 

Taeyong feels his breath becoming shallow at the sensation of Yuta’s hand as it slowly goes higher, he stands up before he can stop himself. “I, uh... Listen,”

 

“It’s okay.” Yuta says, not really bothered and straightens up.

 

“No! I mean—" Taeyong tries to explain but Yuta cuts him off.

 

“Really Taeyong, it’s fine.” He reassures him.

 

“It’s just...I’m engaged. I have a fiancé.” Taeyong blurts out, taking in Yuta’s reaction, which the other doesn’t really give him. “H-he’s called Johnny.”

 

Yuta raises an eyebrow at that and looks around them. “And is Johnny here?”

 

“No, he’s—"

 

“Elsewhere?”

 

“Yeah,” Taeyong nods, still not sure what to make of Yuta’s lack of reaction.

 

“Okay...so then do you wanna go to bed with me? We could be back at my place in like...” Yuta snaps his fingers for emphasis with a flirty smile.

 

Taeyong feels his pulse quicken at Yuta’s suggestion and looks down. “I never did anything like that.”

 

If Yuta is surprised, he doesn’t show it. “All the more reason.”

 

Picking his head back up, Taeyong looks at Yuta with a pained expression. “I, I really want to but...I can’t.”

 

Yuta doesn’t seem that put off and stands, “Okay. No problem.”

 

“I just can’t,” Taeyong repeats and Yuta nods. “I have to go. It’s been really great to meet you.” He offers his hand for Yuta to shake again and the other does a little awkwardly.

 

“Likewise.”

 

Taeyong doesn’t look all that happy but moves to leave. “Okay, bye.” As he keeps walking he’s screaming to himself why he probably just ruined a good chance with Yuta. “Shit.” He mutters to himself and stops walking to stand in the pouring rain for a few seconds. He closes his eyes and feels the droplets of water land on his face and slide down before opening them again and turning back to where he left Yuta. Except the other is no longer there and Taeyong sighs and keeps walking. 


	2. Take On Me

A week passes by and Taeyong finds himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror of his dressing room. 

 

He runs a hand through his brown hair and bites his lip as he tries to think of what to wear. Going back and forth with different outfits and hairstyles, he poses and tries to picture how tonight will go as music plays in the room. However, he finds himself disliking every single look after only few minutes and growing frustrated. 

 

He’s just about to call it quits when he thinks back to Yuta’s own words about people only wearing what they think they _should_  be wearing. With that reminder Taeyong throws on a black T-shirt with a denim jacket and dark jeans. He takes one last look at himself and smiles into the mirror, happy and comfortable with his decision and puts his glasses on before leaving. 

______________

 

Yuta has the radio on full blast as he drives into Neo City, bopping his head along to the current song playing. Once entering the city, he drives downtown and parks his car in an alley near one of the clubs he likes to frequent and steps out with a content smile on his lips, but it quickly vanishes when he sees who is standing a few feet away.

 

“What the hell, Ten?” His expression changing to annoyance as he walks closer to the other male. 

 

“Look, I know I’m coming across—" Ten doesn’t get to finish his explanation as Yuta cuts him off. 

 

“I’m red lighting you, for real. Okay?” 

 

“No, don’t do that!” Ten follows after Yuta when he passes him.

 

“Then stop following me around like a lost puppy! It’s getting to be too much.” 

 

Ten grabs Yuta’s hand and halts him. Yuta gives him a warning look and he lets go reluctantly. “Can you just hear me out? Please?”

 

Yuta shakes his head exasperated but complies with a nod. He should have nipped this in the bud a few weeks ago. “Ten, I like you, but do you know how many girls  _and_  guys there are in Neo City?” 

 

“I don’t care about that,” Ten says, brows furrowing as he understands where Yuta is going with this. 

 

“I know you don’t, but there are plenty of other people out there for you.” Yuta takes a step closer and places his hand on the other’s shoulder. “I’m just not it, man.” 

 

Ten scoffs, pushing Yuta’s hand away as he shakes his head. “Are you talking about the locals? They’re practically dead people!”

 

As if on cue a group of people walk by cheering loudly as they cling on to each other drunkenly. Yuta raises his brows curiously before looking back to Ten. “Little lively for dead people don’t you think?”

 

“That’s not the point,” Ten says with a roll of his eyes. “Look, Yuta we both said we weren’t planning to stay here long-term. You know I don’t want a boring relationship, if I did I’d rather be put in a retirement home to die.”

 

Yuta feels a twitch of anger at that comment but pushes it aside. “If you’re looking for someone to fuck around with there are plenty of people who would be willing, like take for example the people at Cloud Nine.”

 

“It’s not about sex.” 

 

“It was just sex, Ten.”

 

“No, we had a connection. I know—"

 

“Ten,” Yuta puts a hand on his chest and making sure to meet his eye sincerely. “It was just sex, we had fun but there’s nothing more I want from you.” Yuta feels a little bad when he watches Ten’s face fall in disappointment and cups his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He leans down to press a chaste kiss on his lips before walking away. 

 

Ten doesn’t reply and simply clenches his jaw as he watches Yuta leave. 

______________

 

Yuta has been sitting at the bar sipping on his drink for the last hour and a half disinterestedly. His confrontation with Ten seeming to have dampened his mood a bit. Not even Jaehyun can comfort him much except throw him sympathetic looks and offering him refills, which Yuta accepts graciously. He’s thinking about calling it a night when someone steps up beside him. 

 

“Hey,” the guy says, leaning against the bar a little arrogantly. 

 

Yuta looks to the side and gives a curt nod. “Hey.”

 

The guy looks him over, admiring the way his shirt reveals his chest nicely and Yuta shifts in his seat. “You waiting for someone?” 

 

“Not really,” he replies, plastering an easy-going smile to help try and ease his uncomfortableness. 

 

The guy nods mindlessly, “Can I get you a drink.”

 

Yuta wants to point out he already has a drink in his hand but decides to entertain the guy (and himself) for a bit. “Sure, why not.”

 

~~

 

When Taeyong finally steps into the club, the place is still loud and vibrant as ever. He smiles awkwardly at the few people who pass him and searches around. It doesn’t take long for him to find Yuta at the bar, he raises his hand to try and wave for his attention but quickly lowers it back down when he sees Yuta is with another man. Feeling more awkward and slightly embarrassed he turns away from the scene. 

 

Meanwhile Yuta is already working himself on his third drink as he listens to the guy drown on and on about...what was it? He couldn’t recall and didn’t care much to remember, all he knew was he was dying of boredom and wanting to escape.

 

And as if hearing his plea, he looks to the side and sees Taeyong standing not too far off. Their eyes meet but Yuta looks away and back to the guy, “Hey, do you want to dance?” Deciding the only way out of this is to get Taeyong to approach him. 

 

“Sure,” the guy replies. Yuta throws back the rest of his drink before standing from his seat and hurrying to the dance floor. 

 

Taeyong watches them dance for a bit, his eyes meeting Yuta’s occasionally but never moving forward, and Yuta doesn’t either, disappointedly. 

 

For some time, they continue to look at one another from across the club up until Yuta signals to the guy he has to go to the bathroom and gives Taeyong one final look before disappearing inside.

 

Taeyong knows that’s his sign to move and follows him. When he steps in he catches Yuta’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror. The air around them screams awkward but Yuta chooses to ignore it in favor of fixing his eye makeup and adjusting his blouse.  

 

“I’m not used to this,” Taeyong breaks the silence after a bit, playing with the loose strings of his jacket nervously. 

 

Yuta looks at him through the mirror, eyebrow raised. “To what?”

 

He shifts from side to side and lets out a breath. “To all of this.” His expression clearly showing how lost he is as he motions between them. “Just...help me. Make this easier for me to do...”

 

Another silence follows as they stare at one another through the mirror till Yuta straightens up and turns around to face him. He reaches a hand out to trace the side of Taeyong’s face and watches as the other’s breath becomes a little uneven. 

 

“Do you wanna get in my car?” He asks Taeyong, who can only nod. It’s all the confirmation Yuta needs, and he takes Taeyong’s hand in his.

 

~~

 

One thing Taeyong could say about Yuta was that he worked fast. They were out of the club and on the road in no time, speeding to Yuta’s place faster than Taeyong was comfortable admitting as he tightens his hold on his seatbelt. 

 

“So how long have you been here?” He asks, turning to the side to look at Yuta to ease his tension a bit and not look at how fast they’re going. 

 

“Sorry?” Yuta spares him a glance as he focuses on driving. 

 

“How long have you been here?” He repeats. 

 

“In Neo City?” Taeyong nods. “Uh, couple of months? Long enough to enjoy myself, that’s for sure.” They both smile at that. “Guess you could call me a tourist, like you!”

 

Taeyong finds that a little hard to agree with but he still nods. “Yeah...”

 

Yuta catches on to his hesitancy and reaches one hand over to touch his arm. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah,” he smiles to try and convince Yuta but the other still looks a little skeptical. Taeyong focuses back on the road to avoid Yuta’s gaze but lets out a panic shout when he sees they’re about to hit a car. “Look out!”

 

Yuta faces forward quickly at the sound of the car horn and barely misses hitting the other car. The sounds of the angry driver could be heard as they drive away and Yuta bursts out laughing. He can hear Taeyong panting breathlessly beside him and turns to look at him. His laughter is cut short when he sees just how freaked the other is. “Sorry...” 

 

“No, it’s...” Taeyong pauses to collect himself, slowing his breathing down and trying not to focus on the images flashing through his mind. “Fine, just caught me off guard.”

 

“I’ll say, you should see your face.” Yuta chuckles to himself but Taeyong can’t help but smile as well, glad Yuta is there to distract him. 

 

They make it back to Yuta’s place without any other trouble. Yuta tells Taeyong he chose a place close to the beach because the view reminded him of a place he grew up nearby. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t get to admire the place much because as soon as they step in Yuta grabs and pushes him against the wall. The next moment soft lips are being pressed against his and Taeyong feels himself relax, letting Yuta guide him. 

 

They move to the bed situated across the room and Yuta presses Taeyong down and climbs on top of him. Taeyong can only watch as Yuta leans closer to press another kiss, more sweet and softer, while taking his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table.

 

He then pulls back to yank his shirt off. “Y’know it’s a lot more exciting when you get undressed too,” he says as he stands to kick his jeans and boxers off.

 

Taeyong swallows at the sight of Yuta in all his naked glory and hurries to take his own clothes off, fumbling with his denim jacket and causing it to get tangled with his shirt above his head. He can hear Yuta laughing as he helps him out of his clothes, flinging them somewhere across the room. 

 

When all that is settled, Yuta crawls back into bed and hovers over Taeyong. He brushes back some of Taeyong’s hair to try and relax him a bit. “Do you want me to lead or...?”

 

Taeyong licks his lips and nods. “Please, I don’t really know what to do.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Yuta tells him reassuringly. “Just feel.” They ‘re at eye level and Taeyong feels as though he is about to have a heart attack. He watches as Yuta’s eyes close as their lips touch once again, the small gaps between their bodies all but gone almost as though they were magnetic, physically drawn into each other. Taeyong finally closes his eyes as he loses himself in the kiss, letting his hands roam through Yuta’s hair and across his back. Yuta’s own hands caress his lower back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin as their lips tangle in a passionate kiss. 

 

With each slide of their tongues, their hips grind together, and the room is soon filled with the slick sounds of their kissing and the breathless moans. Soon Yuta becomes more adventurous, his warm tongue darting out to lick Taeyong’s lower lip before nipping it playfully with his teeth. Taeyong gasps slightly, and Yuta’s wet muscle darts inside, enmeshing itself with his. 

 

Yuta slowly moves his attention down to Taeyong’s throat, nipping and sucking and laying teasing swipes of his tongue against his salty skin. Taeyong encourages him with the most melodious breathy whimpers as he continues his slow descent, leaving paths of fire wherever he touches. Digging his nails into Yuta’s back as he flicks his tongue across his nipple, then cries out when Yuta sucks the bud into his mouth. Yuta continues this for a few minutes, sucking on and flicking his nipples while he rocks his hips up into Yuta, his evident hardness rubbing against his chest. 

 

Just as Taeyong is ready to ask Yuta for more the other does so and he lets a relief sigh out that quickly forms into a startled choke when he feels the warmth of Yuta’s breath across his aching cock. It was almost too pleasurable to bear on its own. Without even asking, Yuta does what Taeyong wants. He slides his tongue all along his cock, taking great care to lavish extra attention on his swollen head. He savors the moans above him, listening to Taeyong lost in pleasure. 

 

“Beautiful,” Yuta whispers into the soft flesh between his thighs as he sinks lower. Taeyong would feel embarrassed but he can only shiver as he feels Yuta press kisses along his inner thighs.

 

Yuta gingerly hoists one of Taeyong’s knees over his shoulder and kisses a slow trail down a pallid thigh until his face is all but buried in his heady musk of his groin. Taeyong bucks and gasps and bites his lip, doing his best to maintain eye contact as Yuta spreads his cheeks. He keens rather loudly when he feels Yuta’s tongue swirl into his hole, making Taeyong’s head drop back into the bed as his pleasure mounts. Every caress of his tongue against him feeling like nirvana. 

 

Encouraged by Taeyong’s cries of pleasure, Yuta picks up the pace, alternating between dipping his tongue and fingers inside of him and stroking his cock. Taeyong barely holds back from screaming when Yuta groans against him, the vibrations nearly enough to send him over the edge. That's when Yuta resolves to stop torturing Taeyong—though really, he was perfectly happy where he was just now—and flips them over so Taeyong is in his lap. 

 

Taeyong suddenly feels his inexperience kick in as he shifts in Yuta’s lap, not knowing what he should be doing but it fades away as Yuta wordlessly caresses him. Stroking the sides of Taeyong’s lithe hips, his fingers trace along the curve of his spine and down between the cheeks of his ass. Yuta reaches up, gently cupping Taeyong’s cheek and telling him he’s going to enter him now.

 

They both squeeze their eyes shut and hold their collective breaths; Yuta against the blinding heat and tension slowly enveloping him, Taeyong against the slow rising burn as Yuta fills him. Once he’s fully seated, Yuta kisses him tenderly and tells him to breathe:  _breathe through it baby, come on, there you are, you’re okay just breathe, baby._ Taeyong rests his forehead against Yuta’s as sweat forms on his brow and his panting slows and stabilizes. Yuta holds him in place, asking if he’s okay and telling him that they wouldn’t move until he’s ready.

 

Taeyong clasps Yuta’s shoulders to get better leverage and range of motion. When Taeyong starts moving, slowly rising himself up and gently down again, the air is sucked out of Yuta’s lungs. With each small motion he makes, he grasps Taeyong’s hips for dear life as he looks up at the divine creature bearing down on him. With each descending undulation Taeyong makes, Yuta’s voice no longer his own – the room is filled with the combined sounds of their sibilant moans and pleading whimpers and the erotic slap of skin on skin as their pace quickly swells and surges. 

 

Taeyong begins to grind and roll, rotating his hips as he sinks down onto Yuta’s cock, his motion and tempo wildly varying. The grip he has on Yuta’s shoulders is almost unbearable but is largely outweighed by the intense pleasure as Taeyong rides him closer and closer to completion.

 

As Yuta feels the end nearing he grasps Taeyong’s hips and maneuvers himself beneath him so that he could meet each of his downward strokes with equal vigor. Their voices mingle in sweet ecstasy, Taeyong’s cries out as he comes, streaking his hand and Yuta’s stomach. His body lurches forward with each electric pulse coursing through him. Yuta’s fingers dug into him, the powerful tremors of Taeyong’s orgasm squeezing and pulsing around him make him delirious and fevered as he finds his own peak in quick succession. 

 

Taeyong slumps against him, their bodies slick with a combination of sweat and his cum, the heat of their breaths are shared in the small spaces between. He can’t help the giddy little giggle that escapes him; the physical intensity and rush of what they’d shared catching him off guard. Yuta slips his arms around him to hold him close as his breath fans out in a warm arc against his throat. A pleased little hum rumbles against his skin – a nonverbal agreement to words that neither needed to say.

 

~~

 

“You never slept with a man before?” Yuta asks once they caught their breath, their limbs tangled together in a sweaty mess. Taeyong looks over at him and Yuta can see the unsureness in his face. “That’s not a critique. I mean, it was fucking hot.” He reassures him, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together. 

 

Taeyong smiles, squeezing their fingers and nods his head. “I’ve...never been with anyone.”

 

Yuta looks at Taeyong confusedly. “Anyone? You mean here or...?”

 

“Nope, no one.” Taeyong smiles hesitantly. “Guess you deflowered me.”

 

“Deflowered you?” He laughs at that and turns to his side, Taeyong doing the same as they lean closer to each other. “But, you’ve had relationships before, right?” 

 

“Mhm,” Taeyong answers nonchalantly, not really giving the answer Yuta is looking for so he presses on. 

 

“You do have a fiancé though,  _right_?” 

 

“It’s complicated.” 

 

Yuta snorts. “I’ll say.” 

 

They lie in bed quietly, hands still linked together with Yuta playing with them mindlessly. In a way he always hated when things got quiet but with Taeyong he didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Have you always known you liked men?” Taeyong starts after some time, eyes focused on their hands. 

 

“I like women too~” Yuta answers, throwing a flirty grin at Taeyong. 

 

“Oh,” Taeyong pauses to let that sink in before continuing, “but when did you know? Do you always know?”

 

Yuta thinks about it as he shifts in bed. “I mean, I always  _knew_ . I’d be attracted to other guys, co-workers, friends, a waiter that served me. Just, y’know  _crushes_. God, were they crushes.” He smiles but slowly becomes serious. “I never acted on them though, only once with a guy from China. Use to call him WinWin, he was very cute, but it was short lived.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because then I met  _her_ , my wife. I was crazy in love with her.” Yuta tries to smile but his eyes tinge with sadness and he looks away. “I really was in love with her, but...then she died. So now it’s just me...and I’m just passing through. And before I leave, I want to have a good time. I’m going to have a good time.” The last part seems more of a reassurance to himself but Taeyong doesn’t say anything, instead he wipes the tear away from Yuta’s cheek, a soft smile decorating his features as he leans in and kisses him softly. 

 

Yuta smiles back when Taeyong pulls away and glances at the clock behind him. “Times almost up.” He says. 

 

“Then let’s lie here.” 

 

Yuta nods and snuggles closer to Taeyong, their gazes locked on each other’s before everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this should have been out last week but I got overloaded with work...anyways sorry it's not much plot, the next chapter will be a lot lengthier and should be the last. Till next time!


	3. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

Another week goes by and once again Taeyong is at the club, the only problem is that he’s been here for almost 20 minutes and still no sign of Yuta anywhere. 

When another 15 minutes go by he finally scrounges up the courage to ask the bartender, Jaehyun was it? If he knows where Yuta could be. 

“Excuse me,” Taeyong calls out, trying to gain Jaehyun’s attention. “Have you seen Yuta?”

Jaehyun looks his way, squinting his eyes in concentration as he tries to hear the other through the loud club music. “What was that?”

“Yuta, have you seen him?” He asks again, leaning forward, seeing the name register in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I haven’t seen him all night,” Jaehyun answers, giving him an apologetic smile. “Have you tried Cloud 9?”

Taeyong stares at Jaehyun confusedly, he keeps hearing about this place but still has no idea what it is. “Cloud 9?”

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong with something akin to disbelief before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Alright so...”

______________

With Jaehyun’s directions, Taeyong manages to make it to Cloud 9 and the sight was far from what he expected. 

It was further out from the city and looked like some old manufactory complex that now presided as an underground club. 

Despite every part of his body wanting to turn back, Taeyong takes one deep breath and steps in. 

The sound of rock music can be heard blasting throughout as people crowd the hallways, some dancing or chatting while others are making out as their pressed together and publicly groping each other. 

Taeyong does his best to avoid anyone from getting close, noting as he steps further in the less clothed people are. He can hear sounds of moaning and as he makes it into what he assumes is the dance floor it only gets more aggressive. 

There are people tied up in ropes and leather, others wearing gag balls, and even one couple full on choking the other. Taeyong turns to his side when he hears a man shout and sees a fight start to break loose. He quickly turns away from the scene, feeling hands grab for him as he hurries to get out. Did Yuta really like a place like this? 

In his rush to leave (read  _ escape _ ), Taeyong ends up bumping into someone. 

“Hey!” The man shouts.

“I’m sorry!” He cowers to the closest wall and looks up only to meet a familiar face. Ten.

Ten seems to recognize him as well, though he appears slightly intoxicated, and points drunkenly to Taeyong. “I...I know you from somewhere.” He slurs a bit. “Jeffery’s. You’re Yuta’s...friend, right?”

Taeyong nods cautiously, “Do you know where I can find him?”

“How would I know?” He takes a swig of his beer and looks away. 

“You’re his friend.” Taeyong provides.

Ten faces back to him at that, “ _ Was _  a friend.”

Taeyong doesn’t have time to think on that and instead asks, “Has he been here?”

“No,” Ten replies, getting a look at Taeyong and seeing the disappointment on his face. It suddenly makes sense and he laughs. “You too, huh?” 

Ignoring his comment, Taeyong moves to leave but Ten grabs his arm. “Hey,” he looks away as Taeyong stares at him. “Try a different time.” 

As much as it hurts Ten to do this, he can somehow tell Taeyong is different. “If he’s not here, try the 80’s, then maybe 90’s or early 2000’s.” 

Taeyong gives Ten a questioning look but Ten just shrugs. “He’s worth the shot, right?” He gives a small nod and Ten let’s go of him. 

Walking away, Taeyong gives Ten one last look and hopes the other will be alright, and silently thanking him for his help. 

______________

The next week, taking Ten’s advice, Taeyong hits the 80’s and Neo City has changed to fit the era. 

The first place Taeyong decides to check is Jeffery’s. He makes his way through without much luck and ends up wandering to the arcade area. 

He sees another familiar person playing the  _ Pac-Man _  game and remembers the male to be Taeil.

“Hey,” Taeil says when he looks up to see Taeyong. 

“Hi,” he greets back, a polite smile to his lips. 

“Golden age, huh?” Taeil says, referring to the game and Taeyong nods mindlessly. “You wanna play?”

“I, uh,” Taeyong turns around to stare at the crowd again. “I’m sorry, I’m looking for someone.” 

He moves to leave and Taeil speaks up again. “Maybe next time?” But by then Taeyong has already left. 

______________

With the 80’s being a failure, Taeyong tries the 90’s the following week and once again the set-up has changed. 

He makes his way through the club with no luck and even checks Yuta’s place by the beach but ends up falling short. 

______________

It’s when he’s in the early 2000’s that he finally manages to find Yuta. 

The arcade area has expanded more in the club and the sounds of laughing draw him to there where he sees Yuta, along with Taeil, dancing to some kind of game with a dancing platform he’s never seen before. 

The duo manages to clear the level they were playing and high-five each other happily. Yuta turns around laughing only to stop once he sees Taeyong standing not too far away. 

Taeyong isn’t sure what to make of Yuta’s reaction but he manages to let out a breathy “Hi.” 

Yuta turns back to Taeil and smiles awkwardly before stepping off the dancing stage. “Bathroom break.” He announces and Taeyong follows after him.  

“Yuta, hey,” Taeyong says as they make their way through the crowd. He grabs the other’s shoulder and turns him around. “Can you just wait a minute.”

“Why are you here?” Yuta asks, giving Taeyong a slightly annoyed look.

Taeyong is taken aback at hearing Yuta tell him that. “I was looking for you. Where did you go?” 

“I like a change in music,” is what Yuta says but Taeyong can’t really wrap his head around that answer. 

“How the hell is this your era?” Taeyong asks in disbelief, gesturing with his hands to emphasis the place around them. Shaking his head as he tells Yuta, “You hid from me.” 

Yuta looks away from his accusing gaze and tries to laugh it off. “Okay. One, I did not. Two, I owe you zero. And three...”  _ Shit. _  He finally spares Taeyong a glance. “See point two!” Yuta then turns back and heads into the bathroom angrily.

Taeyong watches him go for a moment, processing what Yuta just said before going after him, his own anger starting to rise. 

As he steps inside the scene is almost familiar, Yuta staring at his reflection again and Taeyong standing on the side, but this time his feelings are a lot less lost and more hurt and upset. 

“It’s not about who owes who. It’s about manners.” Taeyong says, not caring how emotional he is getting, “You don’t know who I am. You don’t know what this means.”

Yuta steps away from the sink to face Taeyong. “This means fun. Or it should at least. And this,” He motions his hands between them. “This is not fun. Okay?” He takes a step closer to Taeyong, once again repeating himself. “This is not fun.”

Taeyong can’t hide the way Yuta’s words hit him and feel his eyes welling up with tears as he swallows. “So, you don’t feel bad?” 

He watches as Yuta goes to say something but instead remains silent, unable to give Taeyong the response he’s looking for.

“Well maybe you should feel bad, or at least feel something.” Taeyong says at last then walks out of the bathroom. 

Yuta closes his eyes once the door shuts behind Taeyong, his words lingering along with the hurt expression in Yuta’s mind. 

He turns back to face the mirror, looking at his own reflection and feeling the shame rising. Taeyong didn’t deserve what Yuta did to him, he was different in comparison to all the other people Yuta had met here. All of them willingly throwing themselves at him while Taeyong was just this shy, polite,  _ kind _  guy he connected with. 

And that’s exactly why Yuta hid from him. He wasn’t supposed to find himself interested in wanting to spend more time with Taeyong. That there might be a potential to want to stay here. It scared and confused him. 

Without much thought he raises his hand into a fist and punches the mirror. The glass cracks and shatters with the impact, distorting Yuta’s image and he looks down to inspect his hand. It’s completely fine. No cuts, pain, or blood. As he raises his head back up, the mirror is once again in its original form with only his reflection staring back at him. 

Yuta knows what he has to do. 

______________

Stepping out of the club, Yuta searches around looking for Taeyong. There are a lot of people out but none of them are him. 

He walks up to a couple not far from him, in hopes they may have seen him. “Excuse me, have you seen a guy? Early 20’s, brown hair, glasses?” It’s a rather bleak description but it’s worth trying. 

The couple look up in thought only to notice someone on top of a building. Yuta follows their gaze and sees Taeyong sitting with his legs dangling and staring up at the night sky. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuta says to himself and hurries to climb up the fire escape nearby. 

Taeyong looks to the side when he hears someone climbing up and turns away once he sees its Yuta.

“Hey,” Yuta calls out with a small smile. He doesn’t get a response, so he tries again. “Please tell me you got your pain slider set to zero.”  _ And please tell me you aren’t thinking about jumping _ .

That manages to work as Taeyong mindlessly nods. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Yuta approaches Taeyong carefully, not knowing exactly what the other might do. “Okay, listen—"

“How many of them are dead?” Taeyong cuts him off. Still not looking at Yuta as he continues. “Like what percentage do you think?”

Yuta peers down at the people below, slightly confused as he answers. “As in full-timers?” He receives another nod from Taeyong. “Eighty. Eighty-five at most?”

He sits down beside Taeyong, taking a good look at him and seeing the other’s red-tinged eyed and blotchy cheeks. The guilt and shame return and he let out a deep breath before apologizing. “I’m sorry.”

Taeyong finally looks at him and his lips twitch slightly up when he sees how apprehensive Yuta appears. “I’m not gonna jump. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, whatever this...” Yuta pauses to organize his thoughts, “In the time I’ve been here, I said I wouldn’t...do feelings.” He sees Taeyong about to look away and reaches for his hand. “I’ll be honest, you freaked me out. I didn’t want to like anyone but you...you’re so, you’re not what I expected.” 

Yuta can hear his voice cracking, but he hardly cares as he tries to explain himself to Taeyong better. “And I don’t know how long there is, I just can’t. I wasn’t prepared for you. For actually wanting something—" He doesn’t get to finish as Taeyong leans over and captures his lips in a soft kiss. 

It’s so overwhelming to Yuta but he surges forward when Taeyong is about to pull away. Wanting to feel his lips against his even as his tears begin to fall. 

Taeyong cups his face with his hands and tilts it to the side, gently coaxing Yuta to open his mouth so he can taste him more. 

This time it’s Taeyong’s turn to lead Yuta and though he isn’t as experienced, they collide into bed together with soft moans of appreciation and warmly embrace each other. Hands griping everywhere while lips leaving burning, lingering touches that make Yuta crave for more as he loses himself in Taeyong. 

______________

Afterwards they sit outside on the steps of Yuta’s deck, huddled together due to the windy weather and listening to the waves come and go in comfortable silence. 

Yuta has a cigarette between his lips and exhales some smoke to the side so it won’t hit Taeyong as much. It doesn’t really taste like anything nor does his chest feel like it’s burning up when he inhales the smoke, but it mimes the habit and that’s good enough for him.

“Next week it is,” Taeyong says after a while, a dubious smile on his face. “I’m getting married.”

“Next week?” Yuta repeats, looking at him with his own curious smile. “To ‘nice’ Johnny?” Earning a chuckle with that one out of Taeyong while asking, “Sure you’re going through with that?”

Taeyong nods. “I have to.”

“You have to?” Yuta raises a brow skeptically.

“Mhm. He really is a great guy.” Taeyong says, trying to reassure Yuta. “I mean, my family don’t approve, but...they can’t stop us.” He fiddles with the blanket on his shoulders as he rambles on. “I know he pities me. That kind of pisses me off. But it’s not really that fair, cause he’s...” 

Yuta shushes Taeyong and presses a kiss to his temple as his arms wrap around him. Fingers making circular motions on his back in a comforting manner.

Taeyong closes his eyes, focusing on Yuta’s touch. “You said you don’t know how much time there is. What does that mean?”

Yuta quietly regards Taeyong for a few silent moments before speaking. “They’ve been telling me I have three months now. That its spread basically everywhere.” He takes one last inhale and then puts his cigarette out, adjusting his sweater as he goes on. “They said three months about six months ago. So, you know, what do they know?” 

“So you’ll stay here after then?” 

“No,” Yuta shakes his head. “When I’m done, I am done.”

Taeyong’s brows furrow together and he pulls away from their embrace. “But that’s cra—I mean...why?”

“Rei,” Yuta simply answers. “My wife’s name was Rei.” 

He looks out at the waves, seeing how the moon reflects off the water as memories start to come to mind. “She died just two years ago. Had the same opportunity to stay in Neo City. Pass over.” Yuta lowers his head once his vision begins to blur. “She didn’t take it. Didn’t want to take it.”

“Why...wouldn’t anyone take it?” Taeyong hesitantly asks. 

Yuta shrugs, dabbing at his eyes. “She had her viewpoint. There were things she believed and things she didn’t believe in, this place was one of them. Wouldn’t even visit or take the trial run.”

Taeyong nods in understanding. “I didn’t know if I wanted to try it myself but...I mean...,” he looks to Yuta and laughs a little exasperatedly. “Without this place I never would have met someone like you.”

“Yeah, you could have.” Yuta says, smiling at Taeyong’s nonsense and bumping their shoulders together. 

Taeyong snorts, “No, I wouldn’t.”

Yuta’s brows furrow together, not seeming to understand why Taeyong would assume such a thing. “We probably could have met outside all of this.”

“No. You...wouldn’t have got me at all.” Taeyong says, giving Yuta a once over. “If we really met, I mean...if we  _ really  _ met, you wouldn’t like me.”

“Try me.” Yuta teases, leaning closer to Taeyong to brush their lips together. 

Taeyong gets distracted for a moment but shakes his head again. “You’d—You wouldn’t want to spend time with me. You’d come and then—"

“Try me.” Yuta repeats more firmly, not letting Taeyong stir him away. 

“Why? What’s the point?” He questions. “Where are you? Tokyo? Osaka?”

“I’m actually in Seoul, been living there for almost twenties years now.” Yuta admits with a playful smile. “That’s why I’m able to understand what you’re saying, in case you were ever wondering.”

Taeyong can’t hide the surprise upon hearing that. He knew Yuta was Japanese but assumed that it was the system translating everything they were saying to each other. 

“So come on,” Yuta nudges him with his elbow. “I shared, tell me where you are.”

“I’m also in Seoul.” 

Yuta’s smile widens, and he wraps an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder. “Talk about luck!”

However, Taeyong is still self-conscious about Yuta meeting him. “I...I don’t want you to—I don’t want you to see me. I’m scared—"

“And I’m dying.” Yuta interrupts Taeyong’s excuses. “Whatever you are can’t scare me.” He says as a tear trickles down his cheek. “Let me come visit. I want to say hi.”

Taeyong swallows down his protests and agrees. Yuta wipes at his cheeks and pulls him into a hug just as everything goes black.

______________

The trip to the hospital isn’t a long one from where Yuta lives, twenty minutes at most. When he arrives with the help of his nurse, Donghyuck (who he playfully calls Haechan), they are approached almost immediately by a doctor. 

“Hi, you must be Yuta.” He greets him warmly, shaking his hand. 

Yuta gives him a smile in return. “I guess I must.”

“He’s waiting for you,” the doctor beckons them to follow him. “Please, if you will.” 

Once they arrive to Taeyong’s room, the doctor informs them that Taeyong is not able to physically respond in any way but is able to hear them. 

As they step inside, Yuta gently touches Haechan’s arm reassuringly and moves to stand by Taeyong’s bed. 

Taeyong is laying quietly in a comatose state with a couple of tubes connected to his throat. The beeping sounds from the machines nearby being the only real sign that he’s alive. 

Yuta’s eyes crinkle with the smile on his lips as he wonders why Taeyong would think he’d ever think differently of him. He places a fragile, wrinkled hand over Taeyong’s as he greets him. “Hey stupid,” he leans over to press a kiss to Taeyong’s temple while brushing back some of his grey hair. “It’s good to meet you.”

~~

After spending some time with Taeyong, Yuta and Haechan say their goodbyes and make their way down the hall to the elevators. Quietly talking amongst themselves when they hear approaching footsteps. 

“Excuse me, sir, are you Yuta?” A voice says from behind them and they turn around to see a male nurse. 

Yuta’s face is clearly confused at the question from the stranger but nods. “I am.”

“I’m Johnny.” The nurse says with a smile.

“You’re Johnny?” Yuta takes in the tall, handsome,  _ young _  man in front of him. “Well shit.”

“Uh, thank you?” Johnny laughs bashfully. “It’s good to see that you came to see Taeyong before he passes over. Even his folks don’t come visit anymore so...”

Yuta shakes his head confusedly. “Taeyong is passing over? When?”

Johnny realizes Yuta was not informed and rubs his neck awkwardly. “Uh...why don’t we go grab a coffee to talk about this?”

Haechan gives Yuta a concerned look but Yuta waves him off and allows Johnny to lead him to the cafeteria. 

~~

“So, he didn’t tell you?” Johnny asks as they sit down, handing Yuta his coffee. 

“No, he did not. He only said he was just visiting.”

“More like sampling the trial version.” Johnny clarifies. “I mean, I’ve only known him the past three years. We mostly communicate through the comm box.” He takes a sip of his coffee and asks, “Did Taeyong ever tell you how he ended up quadriplegic? And how long he’s been that way?”

Just by the look on Yuta’s face is enough to inform Johnny that he hasn’t. 

“One night, he’s 21, and comes out to his folks. They’re a little conservative about it. Tell him that they can’t handle having a gay son. It’s not natural, all the usual bullshit. They fight. He gets in his car. Runs it off the road...” 

Yuta lets out a heavy sigh at that. “When he was just 21?” That’s so short of a life to live. 

Johnny nods. “Yeah, more than 40 years back. It’s been his whole lifetime, basically. So the whole Neo Culture Technology system has been a big deal for him. And when he passes over, it’ll be permanent. They’ve had him on the five-hour weekly limit, you must be as well right?”

“They ration it out.” Yuta says. “Don’t trust us with more.”

“They said you go crazy if you have too much, you know?” Johnny says as he leans back in his seat. “Don’t leave your seat. You disassociate body from mind.”

“Like that doesn’t happen in every old person already,” Yuta jokes and Johnny laughs. “The system is offered for therapeutic reasons, immersive nostalgia therapy. Plunges you into a world of memories. Supposed to help with Alzheimer’s, that’s what they say.”

“Small mercies.” Johnny replies. 

“So,” Yuta says, leaning more forward. “About this marriage?”

Johnny looks around before answering. “There is a triple lockdown on euthanasia cases. You gotta have a sign-off from the doc, the patient, and a family member. It’s to stop folks from passing over just because they prefer Neo City flat out.” He explains. “Anyhow, Taeyong’s family, they’re big-time traditionalists, and they will not sign.”

“But a spouse can override them.” Yuta concludes for Johnny. “Hence the wedding bells.”

“Exactly.” Johnny nods. “We have a pastor coming tomorrow at 9AM then he’s scheduled to pass in the afternoon.”

“‘Scheduled to pass’,” Yuta repeats in a disapproving tone. “Let’s just call it dying.”

“If you can call it dying.”

“Uploaded to the cloud, huh. Already sounds like heaven.”

“I guess.” Johnny says with a smile. 

“You going to wear a suit?” Yuta teases. 

Johnny lets out a hearty chuckle at that. “The ceremony is on my coffee break, this is all I have.” He gestures to his uniform apologetically. “I never married so I just figured, you know, what’s the harm? Taeyong deserves some happiness.” 

“You’re a good man.” Yuta tells him, patting his arm. 

Johnny grins at him. “It’s the least I can do, right?”

Yuta nods and then asks, “Think you can hook us up to the system now? Just for a little while, before he passes?”

“You can still see him afterwards. I mean, then he has no limits. He’s a permanent NCTzen.” 

“I know, but can you?” Yuta pleads.

Johnny gives Yuta a sympathetic look. “Security is so tight here, they monitor every—"

“I only want a moment,” Yuta assures him, and Johnny gives in rather easily.

“Okay, but five minutes.”

“Thank you!”

______________

Yuta hurriedly comes out of his home and sees Taeyong not too far. “Hey!” 

Taeyong turns around and smiles at Yuta. “I haven’t been out during the daylight.” He muses, looking at their surroundings and taking in the different view. “It’s so warm.”

“Listen, I gotta be quick.” Yuta cuts to the chase as he reaches Taeyong, taking his hands. “I spoke to Johnny.”

“Oh,” Taeyong gives him a slow nod and waits for Yuta to go on. 

“You’re passing over tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He confirms. “Couple hours after the wedding. So I guess I’m technically honeymooning here forever.” 

Yuta places his hand on Taeyong’s lips and shushes him. “I’m gonna say something crazy so just listen.”

“Okay?” 

He goes down on one knee in front of Taeyong, still holding his hand. “Wanna marry me instead?”

Taeyong takes a step back in surprise as Yuta’s words register in his head.  

“It’s just...Johnny seems like a great guy, but why not marry someone you’ve connected with?” Yuta says with a smile.

Taeyong laughs and falls onto his knees. He holds Yuta’s face with his hands and kisses him happily as tears begin to fall.

Yuta laughs as well and wraps his arms around him. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Taeyong says in between kisses. 

______________

When they return back to the real world it doesn’t take long to get someone to come down and marry the two, with Johnny and Haechan being the only witnesses. Afterwards Yuta signs all the legal documents necessary as they prepare to transition Taeyong over. 

Yuta watches as a tear slips down Taeyong’s cheek and grasps his hand, letting their fingers intertwine. He thinks that despite the state Taeyong is in, this may be the happiest moment the other has ever gotten to experience and holds onto that dearly right as the monitor flatlines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go! See you next time ❤


	4. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school had me busy but I'm finally on break, so without further ado please enjoy!

 

 

The first thing Taeyong feels even before opening his eyes is the wet sand beneath him. Followed by the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the salty smell of the ocean breeze passing by. 

 

He takes a couple of deep breathes, letting the warm sun consume him as a smile spreads across his face. When he opens his eyes, the sight is one he’s familiar with and yet for the first time since he can remember, he finally feels content and happy.

 

Without much thought he rushes into the water with the next oncoming wave, a child-like excitement coming over him as he takes in every new sensation.

 

~~

 

After spending most of the day at the beach, Taeyong is sitting quietly by himself when the sound of a car honking repeatedly stirs him from the view of the ocean. 

 

He looks over his shoulder and can’t hide the happy grin that comes on his face when he sees Yuta. Which wouldn’t really be a big deal if it weren’t for the fact Yuta was dressed in an all-white tuxedo. 

 

Jogging over to where Yuta is standing, Taeyong laughs as he gets a good look at him, noticing his car also has the ‘Just Married’ sign on the back and cans attached to the bumper. 

 

“I don’t know if I should be happy or embarrassed?” Taeyong jokes. Somehow finding the whole act very endearing even if it was cliché. 

 

“I’m so hurt right now, Taeyong.” Yuta pouts, clutching at his chest exaggeratedly. “We just got married and you didn’t even bother to dress up for me?” 

 

“Oh...” Taeyong looks down at himself, taking in his plain outfit. He guesses he can play the part, he  _did_  just get married after all. 

 

“Come on! This is supposed to be a festive event!” Yuta goads him on and in a blink of an eye Taeyong is also in a white suit. 

 

“Better?”

 

Yuta nods happily and closes the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Taeyong can feel his heart flutter in his chest and lets out a little yelp when Yuta wraps his arms around him and carries him bridal style back to his car. 

 

“Now let’s go celebrate in the best way possible.” Yuta says as he begins the engine. Taeyong has no complaints and just lets Yuta lead the way, settling his hand on top of Yuta’s and smiling when he sees the matching rings. 

 

______________

 

A few weeks pass and Haechan is helping set Yuta up to the system with some difficulty from the elder.

 

Throughout the whole day Yuta had been having continuous coughing fits and he could see the worry still laced on Haechan’s face as he pats his back gently.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe we should go see the doctor.” He asks, steadying Yuta in his seat and placing a blanket over his legs to keep him warm.

 

Yuta coughs to clear his throat before replying. “And let them tell me what I already know? I’m dying, Haechan. That’s life, and I’m fine with that.” 

 

“Yeah, except that you’re not.” Haechan says, gaining a look from Yuta to be quiet but he just continues. “I know you’ve already come to terms with the inevitable, but you could always—"

 

Yuta stops Haechan from finishing what he knows he’s asking by placing his hand over his and giving him a weak smile. “Let’s talk about this later, okay?”

 

Haechan can only give a resigned nod and reaches for the remote with the NCT label on it. He gives Yuta one last look of concern before pressing the Dream button and watching as Yuta slowly closes his eyes and relaxes. 

 

~~

 

Once in Neo City, Yuta and Taeyong drive out to a nearby cliff where they can overlook the city. They perch themselves on top of Yuta’s car and talk till the sky has darken and the only source of light is illuminated from the city and reflected onto the ocean in different hues. 

 

Since becoming a full-fledged NCTzen, Taeyong is always a happy burst of energy, unable to stop moving around the whole time their together, and it makes Yuta happy to see the other be so free with himself.

 

“So, how has it been? Y’know since passing over.” Yuta asks after some time, watching Taeyong wiggling his toes in the cool sand. 

 

“It feels so different but in a good way. Everything just feels so real now.” Taeyong tells him as he faces Yuta, arms spread wide happily. “I love it here. I just love it!”

 

Yuta laughs amusingly and shakes his head. “Isn’t it the same thing from before though? Not much should have changed, right?” 

 

“I know,” Taeyong moves to be in front of Yuta, hands settling on his thighs and giving them a firm squeeze. “But now I live here! I just..I feel so alive!”

 

“You look alive.” Yuta agrees with a smile.

 

Taeyong laughs softly and leans closer to him, lips brushing against each other’s. “Be with me.”

 

“I am with you.” Yuta cups Taeyong’s cheek, fingers slowly trailing down to his neck.

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Taeyong tilts his head up to meet Yuta’s eyes seriously. “When it’s your time...pass over and stay here with me.”

 

Yuta’s hand stills and he looks at Taeyong with hesitance. “Tae...can’t we just enjoy tonight?” The very conversation he avoided having with Haechan is making its return back to him. 

 

“It’s almost midnight,” Taeyong points out. “In ten minutes you’ll be gone and then I have to wait a week just to see you again?” 

 

“I...you know I’m just a visitor. That’s how these things work.” 

 

“For another couple of months, then what? Poof. You’re gone? Yuta, you could have forever if you chose to stay here.” Taeyong insists. 

 

 _Forever? Who can even make sense of forever?_ Yuta thinks with a shake of his head, not liking where this conversation is going. 

 

“We’re not going to discuss this,” Yuta tells him. He thought he made it clear to Taeyong he wasn’t planning on being a full-timer. As he gets off the car, ready to leave, Taeyong catches him by the hand. 

 

“Hey,” Taeyong pulls till their chest to chest, letting their hands lace together in front of them. “Yuta, it’s real.  _This_  is real.” He gestures to the rings on their fingers and Yuta can’t describe whether the feelings stirring in his stomach are good or bad. 

 

“Taeyong...that was just me helping you out.” Yuta says, knowing his excuse is weak.

 

However, it doesn’t stop Taeyong’s face from falling and he lets go of their hands. “But you married me.”

 

“T-To help you pass over!” Yuta stutters out, feeling his resistance begin to shake. “As an...act of kindness.” 

 

“It’s not so kind to leave.” Taeyong swallows, hating that his eyes are getting watery as emotion swells up in his throat. 

 

Yuta ignores the twist of guilt he feels for once again being the cause of hurting Taeyong and instead moves to leave. 

 

Taeyong stops him though, drawing him back and staring deeply into his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry...I just...this, I now have this chance to live my life.  _We_  can have this chance. I want to share this life with you.”

 

“I’ve made my choice.” Yuta says firmly, releasing himself from Taeyong’s grip and moving away angrily. 

 

“Yuta, don’t let the guilt of your wife not being here stop you from trying to find some happiness. It was her choice—"

 

Taeyong doesn’t get to finish as Yuta sharply turns around and jabs a finger at his chest. 

 

“You’re pressing it, Taeyong.  _Stop_.” 

 

Taeyong ignores Yuta’s warning and bats his finger away, “I get that you’re probably hurt she’s not here with you. That she chose to leave and not to stay,” he continues, “but you shouldn’t be wracking yourself with guilt because of a choice she already decided on without you.” 

 

“No, you don’t get it!” Yuta snaps, hitting his hand against the hood of the car and silencing Taeyong from making any protests.

 

The car dents from the force as Yuta lifts his hand up and can feel it shaking but not from the impact. He runs his other hand through his hair to calm himself down before piercing his gaze back at Taeyong. 

 

“Fifty years. I was with her for fifty  _years_.” He stresses, feeling his eyes prick with tears and an ache in his chest. “That is half a lifetime. You can’t begin to imagine the bond, the commitment, the boredom, the yearning, the laughter, the love of it. The fucking  _love_. You just cannot know!” 

 

Yuta doesn’t even care anymore as tears fall hotly down his cheeks. “The years I gave her. The years she gave me. Everything we sacrificed for each other.” He chokes out and he stares at Taeyong in disbelief. “Did you think to ask how I felt? I know you getting robbed of your life was unfair, but did it ever occur to you to ask?”

 

Taeyong, unable to speak, simply shakes his head. His eyes glassy with unshed tears as he listens to Yuta. 

 

“We had a daughter, Haruka.” Yuta confesses after a pause, “Always difficult, always beautiful.” His throat constricts as he says the next part. “She died when she was just 28, bless her heart. And Rei and I, we felt that heartbreak as  _one_.”

 

“So if you think I’m guilting myself you can go fuck yourself!” He shoves Taeyong away as the other tries to get closer and turns to leave before stopping to look back at him. 

 

“Because let me tell you something, you aren’t the only one who has suffered. Everyone suffers in some way or another, it may be common, it may not be, but it is never common to the person in the situation.”

 

“Y-Yuta, I didn’t know...” Taeyong says weakly, voice barely above a whisper and close to cracking. 

 

“You didn’t think to,” Yuta replies, wiping at his tears. “You know, when Rei was dying, she said to me when they offered her this,” he gestures to all around them. “About passing over, passing through, spending eternity in this fucking graveyard you’re so in love with, she said ‘How can I? When  _she_  missed out, how can I?’ And so she went.” 

 

“And I wish I could believe she’s with her now, that they’re somewhere together, but I don’t.” He admits with a dismissive shrug. “I believe they’re nowhere. Just like you said.  _Gone_.”

 

Taeyong goes to apologize but Yuta stops him. “No, I don’t need you to pity me. In fact, I pitted you. I did something kind because I believed it was the right thing to do. And the last thing I want to hear is you try and convince me how fucking peachy forever could be.”

 

Yuta swallows and spares one last glance at Taeyong before moving past him to get into his car. “Whatever it is, whatever this place offers as forever, I don’t need it. I’m done.”

 

As he drives off, Yuta presses on the gas pedal to increase the speed of the car. Who cares? There was no one around and a whole swirl of emotions were clouding his mind at the moment. Nothing made sense and he hated how Taeyong made him feel so conflicted. 

 

The road starts to get bumpy and uneven as Yuta enters an area with lots of road signs and blocks but he ignores all this, continuing to go at a dangerous pace as his eyes blur with tears. It also begins to rain and making it harder for Yuta to see.

 

He ends up losing his grip on the steering wheel as he crashes into an oncoming traffic sign. The next moment Yuta feels himself being thrusted out of his seat and slamming into the ground, body rolling until finally stopping not far from where he crashed. 

 

He lays there motionless for a few seconds as his body tries to keep up with what just happened, feeling his body getting soaked by the rain. Even with the pain slider set to zero, Yuta can still feel a tingling sensation from the crash as he picks his head up hazily.

 

As he struggles to move upright, he feels a set of hands help position him and tries to see who it is. His vision is unfocused, and a ringing is going through his ears, but Yuta is barely able make out the figure from the car headlights and manages to identify the other as Taeyong. 

 

Even though Yuta knows he should probably still be mad at Taeyong, he throws his arms around him instead. Crying into Taeyong’s chest as the other quietly returns the embrace and allows Yuta’s rain-soaked body to cling onto him.

 

Taeyong runs his fingers soothingly through his hair just as Yuta goes to speak but the clock strikes midnight and Yuta is gone from Taeyong’s hold.

 

He stares at the place Yuta was just in, knowing this time he was in the wrong and wonders what this means for them. If there even is a them.

______________

 

Days go by after their confrontation and Yuta’s health takes a drastic decline. He spends most of his time in bed and is being monitored more than he likes. 

 

“I’m telling you Mark, I feel fine today.” He tries and fails to smile at the younger as another coughing session takes over.

 

Mark, his usual night nurse that has since become full-time to assist Haechan, just shakes his head and begins to check his vitals.

 

“You may believe that, but your body says otherwise.” Haechan says as he walks in with Yuta’s breakfast. 

 

Yuta rolls his eyes. He’s growing restless just being in bed all the time, but he also knows they’re right. He really doesn’t have much energy. 

 

All three eat breakfast together in his room, exchanging pleasant conversation about their lives and Yuta asking about the boys’ futures. However, over time Yuta notices Haechan slowly growing quieter over time and once they finish eating asks him about it. 

 

“Are you okay, Haechan?”

 

Haechan looks up from where he’s gathering their dishes and gives Yuta a brief smile and nod. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You’re never this quiet.” Yuta says, observing him. 

 

“Ah, guess I have some stuff on my mind. It’s nothing.” He replies but not before shooting Mark a look. 

 

Yuta looks between the two, taking in their troubled expressions and lets out a sigh. “Okay, spit it out.”

 

“What?” Haechan tries to play it off innocently but Mark stands up and takes the dishes from him so he can focus. 

 

“Just tell him, Donghyuck.” He gives Yuta an apologetic look before looking at his friend. “You don’t need to act like Yuta is fragile.”

 

“Yeah, this old man can take it!” Yuta pats his chest and gets a small chuckle out of them.

 

Haechan nods and let’s it all out in one breath, “I know the time we have here is limited, but I think you should reconsider your options.”

 

The room is silent saved for the small wheezing noises coming out of Yuta as he stares at Haechan. Trying to make sense of where this is suddenly coming from.

 

“Can...I ask you why?” Yuta says at last. 

 

Haechan licks his lips and looks down. “You haven’t asked to use the program since your last visit, and Mark told me what happened...about your fight with Taeyong.”

 

“Mark!” Yuta glares at the other who winces.

 

“I’m sorry!” Mark raises his hands up in defense. “You can’t blame me for telling him.”

 

“Well none of this is any of your business.” That’s the last time he’ll admit anything to Mark. Heh, probably  _will_  be. 

 

“That’s what I told him too. I said it’s your decision and we can’t interfere even...even if we just want you to be happy...in the end.” Mark trails off. 

 

Yuta laughs awkwardly. “What makes you think I won’t be happy just dying?”

 

“Because I don’t think you want to just die,” Haechan speaks up again. “I feel like you’ve convinced yourself that dying is the only way to honor your family but it’s not what you really want.”

 

“And you think Neo City is where I should be? What’s there that I need?” Yuta argues in between coughs. 

 

Mark settles the dishes down on the bedside table and goes to rub Yuta’s back. They both wait for Haechan to answer. 

 

“Taeyong.” 

 

Yuta pauses at that before looking away. “He can always find someone else.”  _Someone better_. 

 

“And yet he fell for you.” Haechan counters, seeming to pick up the unsaid words.

 

“Donghyuck, where are you going with this?” It wasn’t often Yuta called him by his real name and Haechan knew that. 

 

“Just hear me out before you say anything, please?”

 

Yuta takes in his pleading face and reluctantly gives in. “Okay.”

 

“I think you both were right and wrong.” 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“You were right for getting upset at Taeyong for being oblivious to the time you spent with you family and what you went through. It’s a touchy subject and for that, he was in the wrong.” Haechan starts off. 

 

“But, and I don’t mean to offend you, he’s right in you not being able to see that what Rei did was unfair to you. She left you with this burden that you feel obliged to follow through, but this is your choice Yuta, not hers. Not anyone else’s. It’s  _yours_  to choose.”

 

“I’m...” Yuta stumbles over his words but Haechan stops him as he’s not done yet.

 

“Also, you can’t blame Taeyong for wanting you to stay with him. For the first time he found someone who he can actually be in a relationship with. You told me yourself you weren’t planning on staying, but did you plan on falling for Taeyong as well?”

 

Haechan had a point there. In the beginning Yuta used the system to help ease his physical pain by enjoying himself with weekly one-night stands. Then Taeyong came and it wasn’t just about sleeping around. 

 

There is a huge gap between the lives they’ve lived but despite it all, being with Taeyong really does feel like he’s  _alive_. That there is a future for himself outside of death, one where this is someone waiting for him. 

 

~~

 

That afternoon, after Yuta manages in convincing Haechan to let him sit outside to enjoy the weather, he announces his decision. 

 

“Okay then,” he says aloud, catching Haechan’s attention. “All things considered. I guess I’m ready.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For the rest of it.” Yuta smiles at him and reaches to squeeze his hand gently. “Thank you for all that you’ve done. You didn’t have to befriend a bitter old man like me, but I’m glad you did.” 

 

“You’re not so bad,” Haechan laughs, but his brown eyes are tinged with sadness. “I’ve enjoyed our friendship.” 

 

Yuta laughs as well, shaking his head at him. “You’re such a noisy kid, but I like that about you.” He ruffles Haechan’s hair before pulling him into a tight hug. “Live a long happy life, okay? Both Mark and you.”

 

“We will.” He says softly as his tears fall. 

 

They pull away after some time, both sniffling and occasionally laughing at each other with blotchy faces. 

 

“So then, forever?” Haechan teases, looking at Yuta curiously.

 

Yuta lips quirk up at that and pats Haechan’s arm, “I guess forever it is.” 

______________

 

Taeyong can’t stop the excitement building up inside of him as he hops into his car. Today is a special day and he feels his smile widening as he drives to a familiar location. 

 

Once he pulls up, he honks the horn a couple of times and waits eagerly. 

 

Yuta steps out from the door, feigning annoyance as he lowers his sunglasses to stare at Taeyong unimpressively. “Can’t even let me make a proper entrance before you go honking on my ass?” 

 

“Nope.” Taeyong replies and honks the horn again for good measure. “Now get in!”

 

“Pushy is not a good look on you, Taeyong.” Yuta says but obliges and strides over. Making sure to make a show of it much to Taeyong’s amusement. 

 

“Yeah, but you do,” Taeyong says cheekily, causing Yuta to laugh before he’s being pulled in to a kiss.

 

It’s innocent and sweet at first, soft little nips here and there before slowly heating up as they press closer together. Yuta is ready to just climb over on top of Taeyong but decides they can save that for later. 

 

“So where to?” He asks a little breathlessly when they break away. Licking his lips and moving to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. 

 

“Does it matter?” Taeyong says, looking over at Yuta with a warm smile. “We have forever.”

 

“Forever, huh?” Yuta returns the smile and throws his arms back as they drive away. 

 

His old life may have ended, but as he meets Taeyong’s eyes he can feel a new one just beginning.

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (somewhat) changed up the ending from the original episode because I felt like more needed to be said in order to have a better understanding. Not sure if this makes it any better or not but please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I also included a little more Haechan in here because after Yuta he's my favorite! By far GO and Touch are my favorite mvs sshffjfs such a switch up for Dream and 127. 
> 
> Don't know when I'll be back with (an actual original) a yutae fic but thank you to those who commented and gave kudos! ♡♡


End file.
